1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transportation of fluid holding tanks (sometimes referred to as “tote tanks”) wherein a specially configured frame supports and separates multiple tanks arranged in a front row of tanks, a rear row of tanks, and has a floor and channel arrangement that catches any inadvertent spillage.
2. General Background of the Invention
Tanks are often used to transport volumes of chemicals to an offshore marine oil and gas well drilling platform. These tanks carry chemicals that would be dangerous to the environment if spillage occurs. Patents have issued for cargo racks that can be used to transport tanks or vessels filled with liquid. Examples are found in the following table, each listed patent hereby incorporated herein by reference:
TABLE 1U.S. Issue DatePat.MM-DD-No.TitleYYYY6,915,815Apparatus for Storing and Dispensing Oil Jul. 12, 2005and Gas Well Drilling Fluids6,983,704Offshore Cargo Rack for Use in Jan. 10, 2006Transferring PalletizedLoads Between a Marine Vessel and an Offshore Platform7,520,707Bulk Bag Transport ApparatusApr. 21, 20097,552,687Offshore Cargo Rack for Use in Jun. 30, 2009Transferring PalletizedLoads Between a Marine Vessel and An Offshore Platform7,997,214Offshore Cargo Rack for Use in Aug. 16, 2011Transferring PalletizedLoads Between a Marine Vessel and An Offshore Platform8,079,791Bulk Bag Transport ApparatusDec. 20, 20118,104,501Fluid Handling SystemJan. 31, 20128,231,316Offshore Cargo Rack for Use in Transferring Jul. 31, 2012Fluid Holding Tank Loads Between a Marine Vessel and an Offshore Platform8,336,450Ice Jacketed Cooking PotDec. 25, 20128,490,552Offshore Cargo Rack for Use in Jul. 23, 2013Transferring PalletizedLoads Between a Marine Vessel and An Offshore Platform8,506,219Offshore Cargo Rack for Use in Transferring Aug. 13, 2012Fluid Holding Tank Loads Between a Marine Vessel and an Offshore Platform8,826,832Offshore Cargo Rack for Use in TransferringSep. 9, 2014Palletized Loads Between a Marine Vessel and An Offshore Platform8,870,501Offshore Cargo Rack for Use in Oct. 28, 2014Transferring Fluid Holding Tank Loads Between a Marine Vessel andAn Offshore Platform8,875,894Offshore Cargo Rack for Use in Nov. 4, 2014Transferring Loads Between a Marine Vessel and an Offshore Platform9,022,707Offshore Cargo Rack for Use in May 5, 2015Transferring Loads Between a Marine Vessel and an Offshore Platform9,027,596Method and Apparatus for Handling Oil May 12, 2015and Gas Well Drilling Fluids9,061,822Offshore Cargo Rack for Use in Jun. 23, 2015Transferring loads Between a Marine Vessel and an Offshore Platform